


哥哥回家的那一天

by yocoy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Vergil, alpha!Dante
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocoy/pseuds/yocoy
Summary: Alpha!dante, omega!vergilDante x vergil (將有互攻)(將有) Nero x V, alpha!nero, nero跟kyrie是姐弟關係。Nero是vergil的omega那一部分生的接5代結局後面。大多數fanfic裡vergil自然而然就直接跟dante回人界回家了，可我總覺得事情絕對沒有這麼簡單.......大概是個從側面寫寫哥哥以前各種受苦的故事。日常居多，有肉渣。





	1. 睡覺(真的睡覺)

※※※還在魔界的某一天※※※

　

　　

魔界原生的Qliphoth群聚成小樹林，樹枝上糾纏著兩個罕見的兩足兩手生物。

傳說中的魔物獵人以Nobody的姿勢和決心死死抓住他哥：「我又要掉下去了！」

「睡相太差了！」幻影劍故意偏了點角度，在但丁手掌旁碎裂，維吉爾還是抓住了他的肩往上提，然後被但丁纏上來兩腿大開往後躺倒，像在樹下橫衝直撞的Behemoth。

但丁一手摟住一條他哥的大腿，毫不知恥地把臉貼在維吉爾的跨下：「就這樣就這樣，這樣好。」

已經和弟弟的狂野睡姿戰鬥了半個消化循環(**註)的維吉爾喪失戰意，一腳交錯勾住另一個半魔的腋下，把自己卡在背後的樹幹和枝條間，舉起閻魔刀。

「你幹嘛！？」仰睡的但丁看見閻魔刀滑順地陷入維吉爾的皮背心裡，大吃一驚。

「固定。」胃部被戳穿，維吉爾只能用最小的幅度呼吸，中氣不足只能低聲哼哼。不過他也已經很習慣了，他把閻魔刀轉了一個角度，避開脊椎刺入樹幹堅硬的髓心。他把閻魔刀推到最底，感覺劍鐔頂住肋骨、再試著左右晃動，很好，很牢固。「行了，睡吧。」

「你在魔界都這樣睡嗎？」

「樹上安全。」

「睡的著嗎？」

「不說話就睡得著。」

但丁閉嘴了。他也常常被各種武器戳個對穿，自然深知那是什麼滋味。雙胞胎分開之後他也睡得不好，但總歸是在床上睡的。

他張了張嘴，閉了閉嘴，不知道想說什麼。

「又幹嘛？」維吉爾從閻魔刀鐔和Qliphoth的夾縫裡吐出3個字，百般不耐。

「好亮啊哥。」

維吉爾伸出右手摔在但丁臉上。「睡。」

他哥的人肉大腿枕頭還是挺舒服的，雖然屁股底下樹枝磕得慌。

但丁在他哥的掌心裡面閉上眼，想起小時候維吉爾在樹下看書，他不甘心他哥不理他，纏著他哥唸給他聽，也是這樣躺在哥哥腿上。

那時候他哥可好可疼他了，不只會說故事給他聽、把蘋果讓給他吃、玩具先給他玩、跟他一起去爬樹、陪他一起去向隔壁花圃的老太太道歉、陪他一起摔了盤子一起在走廊罰站，會在他發現忘記帶野餐點心的時候把自己的分給他，會牽著他的手帶他走過黑暗的長長的走廊、會在隔壁惡犬狂吠的時候把他護在後面，還會摸摸他的臉、摸摸他的手、親親他、抱抱他，說：我最喜歡弟弟了，我們要一起上廁所、一起看書、一起上學，哥哥永遠不會拋下最親愛的弟弟……

　　

　　

「但丁！！！！」他哥大吼。

肩膀差點就被扯脫臼了，但丁低頭看著鞋子花了2秒落到地上，幾十隻Behemoth衝上來互相撞得樹幹搖動，他可憐的皮靴0.1秒也不要就碎得連渣也看不見了。

他哥在他耳邊喘氣，他轉頭看見他哥為了拉住他，被閻魔刀在胸口破出一個大洞，血漿四濺。

他爬回樹上，在他哥殺人的目光下乖巧坐好，兩隻腳乖乖纏住刺痛的樹枝叢，再不敢四仰八叉大字型攤開睡了。

維吉爾嘶嘶地喘息著，等胸口長好。

但丁實在沒有自信能在胸口插著叛逆的時候呼呼大睡，於是趁他哥調整姿勢的時候，厚著臉皮又鑽進他哥兩腿之間抱緊他哥大腿。

維吉爾不理他，坐回原處，輕而易舉地重新把閻魔刀插回胸口，彷彿它本來就長在那兒一樣。

但丁躺在他哥大腿上，抓著他哥的手，他哥胸口的閻魔刀形成長長的斜影落在他臉上。他哥只能維持最小幅度的呼吸，短促極細極細地小雞啄米一樣吸氣之後，再一點點吐出來，然後就是好長一段時間毫無動靜，如果不是糾結的眉頭，那張慘白的臉真的像死了一樣。

但丁也被釘在牆上過，可沒有這麼長時間被釘在牆上過。  
他不懂，他知道他哥從小平衡感好、睡著了也端正得不得了：「有必要嗎哥，每天捅自己一劍好痛啊。」

維吉爾從閻魔刀鐔和Qliphoth的夾縫裡嘶嘶地說：「大部分的時候，我都是逃離追殺者，把自己藏起來。閻魔刀釘著的，只是半具骨架，骨架是不會痛的。」

「哥…」

「如果不是閻魔刀插著我，我就掉下去了；剛才如果不是我還夾著你，你就掉下去了。我常常想，如果那天我們交換會如何？所以，」

看著魔界灰暗的天空和永不落下的血日，維吉爾摀著他弟弟的眼睛說：「還好那天被抓走的，不是你。」

　　

　　

　　

tbc

　　

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **消化循環：魔界沒有日升月落沒有時間變化，維吉爾待久了只能用自己人類那部分的生理現象計時，人類從食物下肚到便意一般4~6小時，作為一個消化循環時間單位。


	2. 氣味(DVD無差)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有肉渣。DVD無差。

　

※※※還在魔界的ch1.的隔天※※※

　

　　

但丁一直在想他哥那句話。

維吉爾已經是第4次把他弟從Chaos的鐵甲轉輪攻擊路線上撞開。

但丁還是忍不住一直在想他哥那句話，帶著幾分感嘆忍不住一直看著他哥。

過了這麼久，但丁一直以為他哥死了。直到在樹頂看見維吉爾，他的第一反應是：哥你怎麼變老了。  
過了幾秒才揉揉臉反應過來：啊我也老了。  
旁人或許看不出來，但丁自己也說不出來，但丁就是知道：他哥變了，他們不再是以前那樣完全一致仿如鏡像的雙胞胎了。他的身上留下了一個月沒洗臉的鬍渣和幾十年垃圾食物的痕跡，他不知道他哥經歷了什麼，但他看得出來他哥的臉上留下了魔界的血腥味和無止盡的疲憊。

雖然那一點兒也不妨礙他哥把他揍趴下。

他哥的武技依舊精湛，閻魔刀那纖細的刀身能輕易擊飛重量千百倍的Chaos，全賴主人出招的時機絕妙、對力量的運用完全是一門藝術。尤其是次元斬出招前下蹲弓箭步時，那個繃緊的皮褲下渾圓的臀部──

然後他就被Chaos的鐵甲滾輪轟地擊飛了大字型躺地。

魔界的天空掛著一輪血日，無雲無風灰白不祥；地上微微地震動，瀰漫著火山、岩石和乾涸的血跡的氣味。

懶得起來。

直到地面的震動停止，他聽見腳步聲向他走來，維吉爾一腳踩住弟弟：「你的腦子跟鞋子一起被Behemoth吞了嗎？」

「唔。」但丁這才記起他少了一隻鞋。「維吉爾加1分。」

「何只1分。哼。」

他哥也不知是不是故意的，靴尖剛好踏住但丁的鼠蹊。從但丁的角度看：他哥的長腿朝他張開，皮褲的光澤特別色情，但丁根本不敢看他哥鼠蹊部位的陰影，浮誇地大叫起來，免得被發現他那是淫叫不是慘叫。

他哥在看他的腳，魔界的土地裡混著黑曜石割出交錯的傷痕，比較嚴重的割裂開口是剛才Chaos的板甲撞了一下，正在以肉眼可見的速度癒合。這種程度的疼痛對半魔而言算不上什麼。「嘿嘿老哥你在擔心我嗎？」

他哥揚起下巴撇開頭。「血腥味會引來怪物。」

可惜他哥一定不知道這幾年有個新的流行語叫傲嬌……但丁一邊吐槽一邊拉他哥的手掌站起。

「唉喲哥──」

「又幹嘛？」

「我好像把腳崴了。」

「麻煩。」他哥一臉嫌棄，但丁嘻笑著爬到他哥背上。

　　

維吉爾習慣把頭髮抓上去，露出後頸。  
半魔兄弟不只有人類的性別，也有魔族的性別。儘管同卵雙胞胎人類的那一半完全相同，但出生下來他就是alpha，他哥就是omega。  
以前和魔族混血的人類極為罕見，這幾年魔族在人界大殺四方，人類的醫學才慢慢了解半魔的魔族性別，alpha和omega在除了在鼠蹊有對應的器官，在咽喉處也有特殊的腺體。  
但丁摟著他哥，耳後和頸子是上半身體味最濃的地方，但丁用力深呼吸二口：他哥不只長相變了，味道也變了，他哥現在聞起來半點也不像個omega，全是精鋼和鏽血的味道，閻魔刀的味道。

「維吉爾你還記得嗎？以前我倆一副小奶狗的味道，天天惹得隔壁家養的獵犬來追。大狼犬可凶可凶了，你都會把我護在你後面。」

「那根本就不是因為體味，那根本就是你找死拿木劍越過柵欄去戳牠，把牠惹火了才來咬你，」維吉爾咬牙切齒：「我只是被你拖累好嗎？！」

「屁啦！我記得媽媽拎著我們去道歉，老奶奶都稱讚我們好香好香的。」

「是你自己跌個狗吃屎，臭死了被母親拎去洗澡。」

「那摔了盤子那一次呢？哥哥陪我罰站我好感動的。」

「誰叫你吐司不吃把果醬抹在我身上，不教訓你我還是你哥嗎？哼。」

「喔～我想起來了：哥哥不是陪我罰站，是早餐時不肯把書收起來，結果把果醬弄到了爸爸的魔法書上面，被爸爸罰站了對吧？」

下一瞬間但丁感到自己的屁股在魔界堅硬的火山岩大地上摔成了四片。他抓抓頭，心想：忘記了他哥的逆鱗，不該提到斯巴達的。

　　

　　

他一腳高一腳低跟在他哥後面走，他哥像長了透視眼一樣揮刀切開毫無異樣的岩壁，露出天然的山洞。

維吉爾瞬移上去站在洞口俯視但丁。

但丁嘿嘿一笑：「二段跳，但丁得一分！」  
雖然膝蓋被閻魔刀鞘重擊導致落地狼狽，但終於不用睡樹枝了但丁心情很好。

山洞裡面高度降低，他哥抱著閻魔刀已經一副閉目養神的樣子。但丁爬進去，躺在他哥旁邊。  
在山洞裡不用擔心掉下去，但丁立刻就不安分了，他一手摟著他哥的腰，另一手往跨下摸。

如果還年輕十歲的時候，但丁可能會因為生氣他哥摔他屁股錯失他哥的暗示，但現在他都這把年紀了，應付一個一心同體的雙胞哥哥還是小菜一碟。  
維吉爾果然沒有用閻魔刀砍他，只是把臉埋在但丁頸窩，右手捏著但丁的上臂，又像在阻止他、又像在鼓勵他。

但丁用指尖魔人化的爪子切開皮褲，他哥果然沒有穿內褲。他揉揉白色的恥毛，把他哥的老二拿出來應付應付擼兩把。  
就把手指往下伸，直奔重點：去摸會陰部位那個小小的開口。  
那裡真的只是一條縫，小時候他跟他哥每天一起洗澡都沒有發現過他們哪裡不一樣。他隱約記得爸爸跟他們很鄭重地說過些什麼，才幾歲的他只覺得他爸說的都是屁話：什麼要照顧哥哥、要聽哥哥的話、要互相幫助、要一輩子在一起。那不是理所當然的嗎？他哥除了喜歡他還能喜歡誰？他哥不跟他一起還能上哪去？ 

直到他發現他錯得離譜。  
掌心的傷早就癒合了但還是痛得刺骨。

他至今不懂他哥怎麼能這麼絕情。  
明明他哥就這麼喜歡他、這麼愛他，這麼口是心非愛撒嬌愛咬人的最喜歡他最疼他的哥哥。  
看看他哥又咬他了。  
大概是有點痛吧？  
那裡只有一點點濕，他只試著插入第一根手指的第一個指節，就聽見他哥在他耳邊抽氣然後咬他。

奇怪了，雖然是很久以前的事，可是他記得很清楚：在Temen-ni-gru塔上的時候沒這麼敏感啊。  
當然他那個時候也沒有這麼溫柔就是了。

沒輒。  
但丁彎腰下去，拉開他哥大腿用舔的。  
啊！他忘記了：他哥那裡還有一層膜，舌尖一頂就知道裡面沉沉地脹脹地包了大量淫水。  
但丁壞心眼地用舌頭頂弄抽插那層脆弱的膜。  
屁股上立刻兩發幻影劍招呼。 

好好好，不玩了。  
但丁用舌尖刺破那層薄薄的膜，然後大口大口把他哥甜甜的淫水全部吞下肚。  
他抬頭，發現他哥居然也同時射精了，索性一起舔乾淨。

但丁失笑。「怎麼這麼快就射了。」他哥一手握著閻魔刀一手摀臉不理他。  
他把他哥拉進懷裡摟好，完全勃起的陽具從褲拉鍊挺出來頂著他哥的屁股。「你一個人的時候怎麼辦?」  
他哥用閻魔刀鞘捅他大腿。  
但丁的陽具反而更興奮了。「所以你才都是閻魔刀的味道麼？」

他哥搖頭。「不用閻魔刀的氣味掩蓋的話，我早就被惡魔分屍了。」

但丁想親吻那張跟他一模一樣的臉，猶豫萬分。  
維吉爾僵著不給他親。「你臭死了，全是人造糖漿的臭味。」  
但丁苦笑。那可是床伴們交相稱讚的溫柔的草莓聖代的味道。「我也是沒辦法呀，哥你又不在我身邊。」  
「哼。」維吉爾瞇著眼睛打量他弟，反過來把但丁壓在石壁上。「不准動，我要吃你。」

但丁知道他哥什麼意思。

在雙胞胎還很小很小的時候，遠在但丁有記憶之前，或許從還在媽媽肚子裡就開始了。他們會互相交換魔力。不像其他惡魔必須靠做愛或吞食交換魔力，雙胞胎只要安靜下來靠著對方，即使隔著衣服，他也可以感到信息素和魔力從他哥那裡流過來，再從他這裡流過去。

就像人類的胃會飢餓，對雙胞胎來說，一天不吃對方的魔力就會很難受。所以白天不論他們吵得再凶，到了晚上，2個小男孩還是會不由自主勾住對方的手，摟摟抱抱睡成可愛的兩頭白色的小奶狗。

操。  
十幾年沒幹這事，但丁都快忘記是什麼滋味了。

維吉爾跨騎在他身上，他那根豎直了拚命流水的雞巴被擠在兩個人小腹之間。後腦一痛，他哥揪住了他的頭髮逼他抬頭露出咽喉。

他看著岩洞的石頂，緊張得吞口水。

他哥的下腹更往前頂，連蛋連陰莖壓扁了但丁的外生殖器。但丁又痛又爽。「喔我的天啊哥。」

「閉嘴。」

他哥從他的耳垂開始舔到他的咽喉，他的腺體像是安了個小馬達收縮個不停。

「別，哥，喔………別……」

他哥張嘴含住他的喉結，但丁根本就沒辦法呼吸了。他哥的嘴好像要把他的氣管跟咽喉活生生地啃咬出去，但丁只覺得真的要被他哥吸乾了，腦漿跟靈魂都要被他哥靈巧的嘴給吸──

「喔哥……天啊！」但丁射精了。

他哥舔舔唇，勾起一個微笑。

但丁眼巴巴地看著他哥，「好吃麼？」

「還行。」

「呿。斯巴達家的魔力豈有不好吃的道理。」

他哥笑了，在但丁肩上又留下一個牙印，老實趴在但丁身上，放任雙胞胎天生的魔力交換在他們之間流動。

他們抱在一起，原本那些表面的血的鐵的糖漿的氣味消失了，回復成小時候那樣兩頭白色的小奶狗的氣味。

還來不及長大就被惡魔奪走的氣味。

　　

　　

tbc　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **斯巴達家魔人化再回來衣服也跟著消失回復，我只能當衣服鞋襪也是魔力變的了，褲子破了會自己補好，過一陣子應該會再長一隻鞋子出來吧。。。。


End file.
